psychusafandomcom-20200215-history
Carlton Lassiter/Gallery
Season One Pilot Pilotlassie1.png Pilotlassie2.png Pilotlassie3.png Pilotlassie4.png Pilotlassie5.png Pilotlassie6.png Spellingg Bee SBlassie1.png SBlassie2.png SBlassie3.png Sblassie4.png SBlassie5.png SBlassie6.png Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Piece 075.PNG 081.PNG 082.PNG 0867.PNG 118.PNG 129.PNG Woman Seeking Dead Husband-Smokers Okay, No Pets WDHlassie1.png WDhlassie2.png WDHlassie3.png WDHlassie4.png WDHlassie5.png 9 Lives 364.PNG 374.PNG 375.PNG 377.PNG 385.PNG 388.PNG 400.PNG 401.PNG 407.PNG 410.PNG Weekend Warriors lassie in costume.png ct1.png 023.PNG 048.PNG weekend lassie.png ct2.png 054.PNG ct3.png 062.PNG Who Ya Gonna Call? HGlassie1.png HGlassie2.png HGlassie3.png HGlassie4.png Hglassie5.png Shawn vs. the Red Phantom Pregnant1.JPG Pregnant2.JPG Splassie1.png Splassie2.png Splassie3.png 30shawn talking to lassie.png Forget Me Not 161.PNG 173.PNG 185.PNG Talking.PNG 191.PNG 193.PNG From the Earth to the Starbucks Earth Starbucks 07.png Earth Starbucks 09.png Earth Starbucks 10.png Earth Starbucks 13.png Earth Starbucks 14.png Earth Starbucks 36.png Earth Starbucks 62.png Earth Starbucks 73.png Earth Starbucks 77.png Earth Starbucks 82.png Earth Starbucks 83.png Earth Starbucks 86.png Earth Starbucks 87.png He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not, He Loves Me, Oops He's Dead! Loves dead04.png Loves dead08.png Loves dead14.png Loves dead29.png Loves Dead 30.png Loves Dead 32.png Loves Dead 38.png Loves Dead 42.png Loves Dead 59.png Loves Dead 60.png Cloudy... With a Chance of Murder Cloudy Chance 18.png Cloudy Chance 19.png Cloudy Chance 38.png Cloudy Chance 47.png Cloudy Chance 48.png Cloudy Chance 55.png carlton.png Cloudy Chance 95.png Carlton144.png Game, Set... Muuurder? GSMlassie1.png GSMlassie2.png GSMlassie3.png GSMlassie4.png GSMlassie5.png GSMlassie6.png Game Set 51.png GSmlassie7.png Poker? I Barely Know Her PKHlassie1.png PKHlassie2.png PKhlassie3.png Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast Scary Sherri 17.png Scary Sherri 24.png Scary Sherri 25.png Scary Sherri 26.png Scary Sherri 31.png Scary Sherri 53.png Scary Sherri 95.png Scary Sherri M19.png Scary Sherri M80.png Scary Sherri M95.png Scary Sherri M103.png Scary Sherri M104.png Season Two American Duos ADlassie155.png ADlassie1.png 12annoyed at gus and shawn.PNG ADlassie2.png adLASSIE2.png 24thank you so much.PNG ADlassie3.png ADlassie3gg.png 65 Million Years Off Interigation.PNG CL16.png CL2nhh.png 139.PNG 141.PNG Murder.PNG 150.PNG CL377.png Juliet and lassie.PNG Evidence.PNG CL5.png 174.PNG Cl6.png 203.PNG CL7.png Psy vs. Psy Working a case.PNG 126.PNG 130.PNG Shawn and gus.PNG Zero to Murder in Sixty Seconds 461.PNG 462.PNG 465.PNG 470.PNG 476.PNG 484.PNG 495.PNG 496.PNG 508.PNG 510.PNG And Down the Stretch Comes Murder 13lassie feeding horce.PNG 14lassie and juliet.PNG 30listening1.png 31listening2.png 35lassie and juliet at track.png 38lassie at track.png Meat Is Murder, But Murder Is Also Murder If You're So Smart, Then Why Are You Dead? 6lassiter.png 02lassie.png 9lassie and juliet at school.png 18practice interigation.png 21lassie and jules interigation.png 22lassie and jules interigation2.png 23will end up like mcnab.png Rob-a-Bye Baby Welcome.PNG 061.PNG Bounty Hunters! 014.PNG Lassiter2.PNG Calling shawn.PNG 019.PNG 036.PNG Lassie4.PNG 068.PNG Carlton.PNG Craxy.PNG Gus's Dad May Have Killed an Old Guy 4present to lassie.png 6lassie with the snowglobes.png 16lassie cheaking mcnab's notes.png 17lassie with juliet's family.png 30listening to juliet.png 34listening to shawn solve the case.png Lights, Camera... Homicidio Lights, Camera 05.png Lights, Camera 06.png Lights, Camera 08.png Lights, Camera 16.png Lights, Camera 27.png Lights, Camera 31.png Lights, Camera 35.png Lights, Camera 37.png Lights, Camera 59.png Lights, Camera 60.png Lights, Camera 61.png Dis-Lodged Lasiter1.png Lassiter2.png Lassiter3.png Lassiter4.png Black and Tan: A Crime of Fashion 12juliet and lassie.png 19lassie and juliet at a fineral.png 24juliet and lassie.png 25looking for suspect.png 27case solved.png Season Three Ghosts Lassie00166.png Lassie002.png Lassie003.png Murder?...Anyone?...Anyone?...Bueller? Lassie1jj.png Lassie2.png Lassie3.png Daredevils! CarltonL01.png Disco Didn't Die. It Was Murdered! LassiterC01.png LassiterC02.png LassiterC03.png LassiterC04.png LassiterC05.png LassiterC06.png LassiterC07.png LassiterC08.png There Might Be Blood Lunch22.PNG 248.PNG 268.PNG 270.PNG Talk Derby to Me CL1.png CL2.png CL3.png Gus Walks Into a Bank 80n the sidelines.PNG 10You know him.PNG 17Gunman is being set up.PNG 18Have a job for you.PNG 24Ready to close case for good.PNG Into bank Lassiter1.png Christmas Joy Christmas Joy 38.png Christmas Joy 41.png Christmas Joy 59.png Christmas Joy 60.png Christmas Joy 63.png Six Feet Under The Sea CarltonLassiter1.png CarltonLassiter2.png CarltonLassiter3.png CarltonLassiter4.png CarltonLassiter5.png Lassie Did a Bad, Bad Thing lassie1hhh.png lassie3654.png lassie4.png lassie6.png Lassie7.png Lassie8.png Lassie9.png lassie10.png lassie11.png lassie12.png Lassie3hh.png Earth, Wind, and... Wait for It Carlton1.png Carlton2.png Carlton3.png Carlton4.png Carlton5.png Carlton6.png Carlton8.png Any Given Friday Night at 10pm, 9pm Central 4Psych signal.PNG CL01.png 5Missing foot.PNG 10One step ahead.PNG 12Not a fan of sports.PNG 13Fan of gun sports.PNG 17Watching football players.PNG 19Gambeling bets.PNG 22Following a lead.PNG 25Cops are already one step ahead.PNG Truer Lies CarltonL1.png CarltonL2.png CarltonL3.png CarltonL4.png CarltonL5.png CarltonL6.png CarltonL7.png CarltonL8.png Tuesday the 17th lassiee1.png lassiee2.png Lassiee3.png Lassiee5.png An Evening With Mr. Yang Lassiter1.png Lassiter222223.png Lassiter4681.png Lassiter5.png Lassiter7.png Lassiter8.png Lassiter9.png Season Four Extradition: British Columbia Ext BC 18.png Ext BC 20.png Ext BC 37.png Ext BC 39.png Ext BC 40.png Ext BC 42.png Ext BC 45.png Ext BC 47.png Ext BC 60.png Ext BC 62.png Ext BC 80.png Ext BC 109.png Season Five Romeo and Juliet and Juliet CLassiter001.png CLassiter002.png CLassiter003.png CLassiter004.png CLassier006.png CLassiter005.png CLassiter006.png Feet Don't Kill Me Now Carlton0001.png Carlton0002.png Carlton0003.png Carlton0004.png Carlton0005.png Carlton0006.png Carlton0007.png Carlton00047.png Not Even Close... Encounters NECLassie1.png NEClassie2.png NEClassie3.png NEClassie4.png NEClassie5.png Not Even Close... Encounters CDBlassie1.png CDBlassie2.png CDBlassie3.png CDBlassie4.png CDBlassie5.png CDBlassie6.png CDBlassie7.png CDBlassie8.png Season Six COMING SOON. Season Seven Santabarbaratown 2 90.JPG 147.JPG 150.JPG 157.JPG Lassie and shawn.png Juliet Takes a Luvvah 15.JPG 35.JPG 61.JPG Lassie Jerky 117.JPG untitled22.png 122.JPG 154.JPG 2222.png Watching video.png No Country for Two Old Men 124.JPG 134.JPG 100 Clues 563.JPG 590.JPG 610.JPG 612.JPG Cirque du Soul 781.JPG 782.JPG 806.JPG 814.JPG 819.JPG 822.JPG 826.JPG 837.JPG Deez Nups 963.JPG 986.JPG 991.JPG 992.JPG 1002.JPG 1006.JPG Right Turn or Left for Dead 1011 (2).JPG 1015 (2).JPG 1016 (2).JPG 1017 (2).JPG 1023 (2).JPG 1029 (2).JPG Office Space Season Eight Lock, Stock, Some Smoking Barrels and Burton Guster's Goblet of Fire 19Lassie.png 21Reaserch.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries